


Fox Institutions

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [19]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's the only one they have at Kosei and while it gets lonely he looks forward to seeing the othersDaybreakers 2020Week 2 School life-yusuke
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 6





	Fox Institutions

If Yusuke were to have one complaint about the current state of operations it would have to be that he was currently the only phantom thief that was at Kosei. It was an interesting and sometimes lonely feeling. He didn’t always notice how far apart he was from the others but when he did… he found himself standing where they weren’t.

He was not alone in recognizing the small difference but what he admired about the others was that they went out of their way to make him feel less alone. They went out of their way to show Yusuke that while he attended a different school than them they were alone.

He turned outside of the gate and frowned. “Do we have a request?” He asked the students that were waiting outside of the gate. Ryuji and Ann got to their feet and stretched. Akira on the other hand slipped off his glasses before he gave Yusuke a small smile. “I wasn’t expecting you.” He had not gotten a single notification from the chat or the others today. “Did something happen today?”

“Something with the principal. We got sent home early.” Ryuji stretched once more before he picked up Ann’s bag. “We decided to pick you up, grab something to eat and comb over the board until we see something good. You in? Joker said you were free today. Did that change?”

Had anything changed? Yusuke shook his head before he reached for Akira. it took nothing to take the ridiculous glasses away. “If it is your treat I might as well partake.” That brought laughter from the others and he felt warm. “Your school seems to be constantly in turmoil.”

“I know.” Morgana popped up from Akira’s bag. “There are so many things going on. Ryuji even found another teacher that was in mementos!” Ryuji sighed and Yusuke frowned.

“Maybe what we should do is run all the names in the navigator of your staff.” He said slowly. “Your school seems to be packed with corruption.”

“Only if we do yours right afterwards.” Ryuji muttered as he moved to let Kosei students pass him. “Man so many of these students look like you dignify- what are you looking at Joker?”

“A friend.” Akira chuckled. “Let’s go.”

X

“You can’t?” Akira muttered over the phone. “Is this art work or you need some time by yourself?” He grunted. Yusuke paused as he realized that Akira was working out. “If you need help-“

“Our exam period is this week.” Yusuke said slowly. “Not yours?” He frowned. There was a soft thump that would have alarmed him if he did not watch Akira do impossible flips and stunts then land on his feet. “Akira?”

“Exams? Not yet. I’ve been tutoring Ann and Ryuji.” Akira panted. “If I had known yours was so close I would have offered to help you too. two eyes are better than one and all. How about I send over some care packages? You can’t write and study without good food. Morgana and I can be by the dorms in an hour- two I’ll run out for more containers.”

“There’s no need to.” Yusuke smiled. “But… thank you Akira.” He said softly. “I’m sufficiently prepared. I’ve been keeping on top of my studies to this point. I won’t deny that I didn’t slip a bit.” Madarame had been rather stressful after all. He still couldn’t manage past all the fog in his heart. “But I’m prepared to face my exams.”

“It’s not a battle.” Akira laughed softly. “Or maybe it is.” He murmured softly. “But don’t forget that you’re waving our flag over there too. Your eyes are necessary for us. Not just your eyes but the way you think.”

“I’ll be sitting out the battles of this week.” Yusuke paused. “Try not to solve the mysteries of Mementos without me.”

“We’ll just do some of the lighter missions this week.” Akira said softly. “They were piling up anyway. The requests. That is, once we can manage a balance of it. It should be fine. A bit more research and so light requests should be fine until we have our Fox again.”

“Akira.” Yusuke sat down slowly as he looked out his window. “Thank you?”

“For granting you a break?” Akira laughed softly. “We all have things to do Yusuke. The things about us is that we need to do other things. We are going to be unavailable for times too. during that time I’m thinking maybe you and Mona can move on our behalf. Not on your own but research wouldn’t hurt.”

“You have this all figured out don’t you.” Yusuke smiled. “Moving on your behalf. Are we the necessary feet?”

“Next time we talk I’ll have a historical figure to compare us to but for now… I’m hot and sweaty.” Akira laughed softly. “I’m about to drop off some food so get back to doing what you need to do Yusuke.”

X

He had told Akira about her. It was nice to see that things had panned out. Yusuke adjusted his bag as he waited for Akira to say goodbye. He shook his head when he watched Akira meet his gaze and walk the girl to the train line.

“You make use of everything and everyone don’t you Joker.” Yusuke murmured before he noted a shift from the corner of his eyes. Not his school uniform. Akira’s. “We have tails.”

“We certainly do.” Akira smiled. “What on earth shall we do?” He showed Yusuke his phone already on the navigator. “They’ll learn when they lose us in this crowd. Ann and Ryuji are already waiting on us. There is something I want to try with the shadows.”

“You’re not the only one. Today when I was painting a strange feeling came over me.” Yusuke drifted closer to Akira as around the crowd surged. “I think I’ll be able to achieve something interesting today.”

“Oh?” Akira murmured. “I’m looking forward to it then.” The world around them shifted as they walked. “Show me what you got Fox.”


End file.
